


【带卡】BERLIN SYNDROME 柏林综合征

by IveyLau



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveyLau/pseuds/IveyLau
Summary: 第一次写h，只能这样了，感谢观看，石墨文档也翻车了。





	【带卡】BERLIN SYNDROME 柏林综合征

风犹如热浪一样，卷走了清凉。

 

尽管已经快4点了。

 

怎么还是这么热，早知道出来戴个帽子就好了，也不能像个女人一样打着丝网的太阳伞吧……

 

卡卡西揪着衣领烦躁的扇了几下，在咖啡馆前面的坐了下来，顿时一股凉意涌上心头。外面一排的桌子上都撑着大伞，卡卡西被阴影所包裹着，静静地享受杯子里的凉意，这里简直与几米之外的地方天渊之别。

 

杯子里的液体已经到了底，只剩下用来充量的小半杯冰块。卡卡西从裤兜里拿出一张被折过数次的图纸，摊开来盯着某一个地方看了几秒。

 

天啊，怎么离海边还有这么远啊，天黑之前肯定是去不上了……

 

愤懑的将图纸往桌子上一扔。

 

卡卡西几乎是第一眼就注意到了那个男人，30左右的样子，黑色的头发随着小风轻轻地拂动着，阳光打在他的脸上，从远处看皮肤像是金色的一样，好看级了。手臂上的肌肉线条看着让人十分的舒服。

 

卡卡西又看向自己的胳膊，再怎么用劲儿也仅仅是那一小块儿。

 

似乎是盯着的时间太久了，杯底也化了一层水。男人也注意到了他的视线，灼热的感觉再次袭来，卡卡西立刻转过头看向别的地方。

 

等到卡卡西再去看时，男人已经站在他的身后，卡卡西手脚猛地抽搐了一下，眼看就要随着塑料椅子一齐倒在地上，手臂却一把被人抓住。

 

“你还好吧？”男人的声音低沉而富有磁性。

 

卡卡西恍惚的站起身睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是一张十分俊郎的面孔。

 

“没，没事，谢谢。”

 

不知是热的还是怎么的，卡卡西脸上有些发红，在加上皮肤本来就白的要命，这么一衬更是特别明显。

 

“你是不是中暑了？”男人看着卡卡西的脸微微挑了挑眉。

 

“没有吧。”

 

紧接着他拉开椅子坐到了卡卡西的旁边，眼镜瞄过桌子上的图纸，语气轻快了一些。

 

“来旅游的吗？”

 

“啊，嗯。”

 

“就你一个？”

 

卡卡西不知道该如何回答他，支吾半天憋出几个词：“和团队走散了。”

 

“天色也不早了，你定旅馆了吗？”

 

卡卡西有些出乎男人的热情，以为是当地风格，也就跟了下去。

 

“没有，一会去看看，也不算是太晚。”

 

这时男人好像发现了什么一样突然将脸凑近卡卡西：“你是黑色的瞳孔啊！”

 

“有些奇怪吧，银发黑瞳。”卡卡西轻微的笑了笑，低着头。

 

“不啊，我觉得挺好看的。”男人看着卡卡西攥紧衣角的手顿时觉得面前男孩实在是太可爱了。

 

“这样吧，要不然你就先来我家住一晚吧，在海边那里，可能会有点远。”

 

“海边？不……还是算了吧。”

 

男人似乎看穿了卡卡西的心思便把语气放得松一点：“没事的，现在这个点在找到好的房间也是很难了，干脆在我这里暂住一个晚上吧，那里离机场也不是太远，我明天可以送你过去。”

 

“这样啊，那就……谢谢了。”

 

“客气什么啊！”

 

卡卡西已经好久没有和这么大的一个男人单独待过了，不知道是出于什么原因，他对面前这个自称是带土的男人很感兴趣，这种感觉甚至萌生出了一种别样的想法。卡卡西不是没和别人上过床，无论是男人还是女人。但是带土所散发的荷尔蒙是和他们不一样的，非常不一样。

 

卡卡西别过头去看带土，他正在开着车子，他能看见隐藏在布料下面轻微的凸起。

 

“系好安全带，我要加速了。”

 

卡卡西不自然的移开视线。带土用余光瞄着卡卡西，嘴角露出一抹笑意。

 

感觉就像……狮子躲在暗处看羚羊的神情……

 

危险极了。

 

带土将车子停在了海滩上面。

 

“就停在这里吧，我们走下去。”

 

卡卡西点了点头，这时天已经暗许多了，两人走在沙滩上，感受着扑面而来的海风，凉爽极了。

 

“前面那里就是我暂时居住的地方，可能会有点简陋，还希望你不要嫌弃才是。”

 

“怎么会呢？我更应该感谢你才是。”卡卡西望着前面不远处的一座灯塔，大概就是那里了吧。

 

卡卡西踩在沙滩上，脚印一深一浅，走的比较艰难，好像是被什么绊了一下，整个人身子都往前趴去，好在带土及时的抓住了他的手。

 

“你一个人出门在外应该小心点，这是第二次了吧。”

 

带土一脸无奈的看着卡卡西，后者心里忐忑的不知道说什么。

 

直到进了屋子，两人的手才分开。

 

他们换上了拖鞋，卡卡西刚要进去里面的时候，顿时感觉腰被束缚住了，温热的鼻息打在脖子上。

 

“可以吗？”

 

卡卡西的手颤抖着，他已经很久没有和比自己大出这么多的男人待在一起了，更别说是做爱。  
卡卡西想掰开那双手，然而那双手的主人却紧紧的禁锢住他，仿佛在博得同意一样。

 

“我会很温柔的，好吗？”

 

带土舔了卡卡西的耳朵，一股麻酥酥的电流瞬间窜上了他的大脑，随即蔓延全身，紧接着带土将卡卡西的短袖从下面缓缓地脱了下来，微热的双手从腹部一直划到乳首。带土的手法不得不让卡  
卡西在心里称赞，带土低下头吻上卡卡西的唇，卡卡西也十分配合，唇齿相依。

 

带土开始褪去自己身上的衣物，嘴上的动作依然没有停下来，感觉是这个姿势太累了，他便抱起卡卡西让他背对着自己站在了床上。

 

带土褪去了卡卡西的裤子之后，开始舔舐他的大腿根，引得卡卡西一惊，右手套弄着卡卡西的性器，一上一下的，时不时把弄着下面的两个球状物体。

 

卡卡西被带土这么一弄开始发出‘嗯’的叫声，但还不至于让他这么快悉数交代在带土手里。带土掰开他的.屁.股，先是用唾液舔了舔，感受到面前人的颤栗后，嘴角不自觉的扬起。

 

他让卡卡西转过来，温柔的对他说着：“把嘴张开。”

 

卡卡西看见带土递过来的手指，张开嘴含住它，光是这样还好，但带土偏偏用两根手指夹住他的舌头，来回挑逗着，甚至有些唾液从嘴角溢了出来。

 

这幅样子实在是太吸引人了。

 

带土将他沾湿过的手指送入卡卡西的后面，来回的旋转，.抽.插，突然恶意的一下子全部抽出来，弄得卡卡西倒吸一口凉气，卡卡西经不住他前.戏.的这么折腾，顺势趴在了床上，不愿动弹。

 

带土见状也只是调侃调侃。

 

“这么快就不行了？连一半还没到呢？”随即带土便压了上来，吮吸着卡卡西胸前的两粒突起。

 

“换做是你，你试试？……嗯…啊……”卡卡西低沉的喘着气，毫无规律的呼吸着，一会又被堵住了嘴，卡卡西此时真是觉得面前的这个男人.精.力.十足，目前为止才一小会儿，就把自己折腾的不像样子，相比之下，之前的那些男人简直是弱爆了。

 

卡卡西觉得带土肯定不是第一次，技术能达到如此娴熟，又怎么会是第一次呢，不过双方都并不在乎，只有现在的快乐才是现在应该考虑的。

 

带土认为卡卡西好极了，在某种程度上来说，他满足了自己所有的需求，尽管不是个处。之前的女人男人无一不是坐在自己的大.腿.上颤抖着浪叫，或者是卖力的为自己口，一点让人征.服的.欲.望.都没有也就失了兴致。卡卡西比那些女人更有韧性，更有征服的快感。

 

我要永远占有他。

 

完成一切我在别人身上没完成的想法……

 

卡卡西拒绝帮助带土口，带土也没有多说什么，只是狠狠的将自己的.下.体送入卡卡西的.后.庭中。

 

“啊……带土，轻一点……啊！”卡卡西跪在床上，汗水打湿了银发，手紧紧抓着床单。带土一边加快着速度，一边握着卡卡西的.性.器，恶趣味的堵住前边，不让卡卡西发泄出来。

 

“卡卡西。”

 

“带，带土，让……啊…让我.射.！拜托……啊……”卡卡西红着脸，眼里闪烁着.情.欲.的光.晕。

 

这么折腾几次后，带土抱起卡卡西进了浴室清理了一番。带土痴痴地看着卡卡西，用手抚摸过卡卡西的每一寸肌肤。不得不说卡卡西很会隐忍，他不会在自己身上留下任何痕迹，坐在自己身上的时候，手也是搭在肩膀上，仅此而已。

 

这一夜来的很是时候，让很久没有发泄过的两人都好好享受了一番。

 

这一夜也是卡卡西睡得最安稳的一次。

 

第二天早上醒来的时候，卡卡西却发现带土已经不在了，大概是出去工作了吧，哪像自己还在假期之中。

 

带土是这个地区黑帮的头儿，除了几个关系特别近的人物露以真面目之外都会带着面具，明面上则经营着一家小的酒吧，生意还算过得去。

 

“哥，昨天怎么没见着你的影子？”坐在酒吧前台的金发小子看起来才不到25的样子。一身亮晶晶的衣服很是惹眼。

 

“总是要休息休息的。”带土扬起嘴角，不知道在想什么。

 

“哦，可别又是金屋藏娇啊！”

 

带土没有回话，只是继续擦着杯子。

 

“哥！真的是啊！男的女的啊，长的怎么样啊，感觉如何啊！”

 

“迪达拉，你这么有兴趣怎么不去搞一个回来？”

 

“我那是不稀罕，现在的女人各个都是胸大无脑，想找一个好的啊，太难。关键做咱们这一行的，不还是有点风险吗。”

 

带土看着迪达拉一会开心一会失落的表情，不由得笑了笑。

 

这时一个穿着暴露的女人走了过来，一只手拿着杯子，另一只胳膊搭在带土的肩膀上。看样子是有一点喝高了，女人舔舔嘴巴开口说道：“阿飞，你来陪陪人家吗。”

 

带土将手里的活放下，腾出一只手绕到后面狠狠地掐了一下女人的屁股，回应他的是一声风骚的叫声。

 

“去2楼3间等我。”带土朝她挑了挑眉，女人也就扭着屁股走了，留下了一句：“别让我等太久。”

 

迪达拉在女人走后象征性的啧啧嘴，“哥，那女人喷的香水难闻的很，你可别喝她杯子里的酒，也别和她接吻。可别怪我没告诉你。”

 

“知道了，你帮我看一会儿。”

 

带土进了3间之后锁上了门，女人已经全部赤裸的躺在床上，大胆的抚摸着胸部。带土朝他走过去，也全数褪下了自己身上的衣物，免得还要再洗一遍衣服。女人等到带土坐在床上，立马起身缠住了他的脖子，刚要把嘴巴贴上，带土便用手扼住了她的下巴，说道：“你找我来可不是光弄这么无聊的东西吧。”

女人眯了眯眼，温柔的抚摸着带土的脸庞：“瞧你说的，我们来玩玩新的。”  
她让带土躺在床上，之后跨坐在他的身上，拿起酒杯从带土的勃颈处一直划到下体，接着女人开始用舌头顺着酒舔舐着带土的肌肤，当下体被温暖的口腔包围的时候，带土不由得发出兴奋的声音。

女人开始扶着性器，之后直接坐了上来，随着扭动的节奏越来越快，女人的声音也越来越大。情欲充满了整个房间。之后带土又换了几个姿势，做的不亦乐乎，右手猛地掐了一下女人的乳房，随声一声浪叫到达高潮。

 

带土出来之后，进了卫生间，将自己的身子包括头发洗了个遍之后便下了楼。

 

迪达拉终于看见他出来了，瞅了一眼表，一脸笑意的调侃了几句：“呦，还洗了个澡，几次啊？”

 

带土白了他一眼，“今天你锁门，钥匙放在你这，我回家休息休息。”

 

迪达拉看着放在台上的钥匙，还没来得及说几句，对方早就出去了。

 

“切，这不摆明着是让我明早过来开门看店吗！！！”

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写h，只能这样了，感谢观看，石墨文档也翻车了。


End file.
